Hope's Peak Academy Class Batches
While there were many class batches at Hope's Peak Academy, only a number of students from various classes survived The Tragedy and joined the Future Foundation. =Main Course Classes= ---- Class 66th Class 66th is a class batch from Hope's Peak Academy. Only one known member survived the Tragedy and joined the Future Foundation before becoming a participant in the Final Killing Game. List of Known Students of Class 66th 'Description' School Life Nothing is known about the 66th Class's school life, since only one member has been made known. During the Tragedy It's unknown what happened to the other students following their graduation, but it is presumed that they were all killed during the Tragedy, the only known survivor being Daisaku Bandai, the Super High School Level Farmer. Joining the Future Foundation As the potentially only surviving members of his class, it is likely he was scouted by the Future Foundation due to his skills concerning agriculture. He was given the role of head of the 11th Division, specializing in the recultivation of land for necessary resources. Class 69th Class 69th is a class batch from Hope's Peak Academy. Only one known member survived The Tragedy and joined the Future Foundation before being thrown into the Final Killing Game. List of Known Students of Class 69th 'Description' School Life Very little is known about the Class 69th's school life, due to only one student being made known. During the Tragedy It's unknown what happened to the other students following their graduation, but it is presumed that they were all killed during the Tragedy, the only known survivor being Great Gozu. Joining the Future Foundation The Great Gozu, as the Super High School Level Wrestler, was likely scouted by the Future Foundation for his strength and ability. He became the 12th Division Head, with the role of restoring infrastructure and communication. He also became Kazuo's bodyguard, proving him to be a powerful authority figure with close connections to other members of the organization. Class 74th Class 74th is a class batch from Hope's Peak Academy. Only three known members survived the Tragedy and joined the Future Foundation before participating in the Final Killing Game. List of Students of Class 74th 'Description' School Life Not much is known about the Class 74th's school life, with only three students ever being revealed. These three students, Kyosuke Munakata, Chisa Yukizome, and Juzo Sakakura, remained close friends throughout their high school years, and Chisa and Juzo later decided to work under Kyosuke following their graduation. Before the Tragedy Almost immediately after their graduation, the three took up job roles at Hope's Peak Academy. Juzo became the school's head of security while Kyosuke led a project for an overseas expansion of Hope's Peak Academy. Chisa worked as the assistant homeroom teacher for Class 77-B, however was later promoted before being transferred to The Reserve Course Department following Nagito Komaeda's involvement in a school bombing in the gym. After spending half a year as a teacher for the Reserve Course, Chisa returned to her original class as the official homeroom teacher, taking Koichi Kizakura's role once more. During this time, on Kyosuke's orders, Chisa and Juzo investigated the school and tried to uncover secret plans made by The Steering Committee, eventually finding out about the Izuru Kamukura Project due to Chisa's investigations while teaching the Reserve Course and when Juzo helped Chisa to infiltrate the Steering Committee executive headquarters. During the Tragedy Later, when the The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and The Parade took place, the overseas expansion of Hope's Peak Academy was cancelled unexpectedly, and Kyosuke began suspecting Junko Enoshima, believing her to be the cause of these events. Ordered by Kyosuke to apprehend Junko for questioning, Juzo discovered that his friend's suspicions were indeed correct, and challenged Junko and her brainwashed army of Reserve Course students to a fight. However, Juzo is ultimately overcome by their numbers, and is blackmailed by Junko into reporting her innocence to Kyosuke. Before Juzo's encounter with Junko, Chisa herself was forced to rescue two of her students from the Despair Sisters and Izuru Kamukura, succeeding, but getting brainwashed in the process, unbeknownst to Kyosuke and Juzo. This caused Chisa to assist in the killing of one of her students, allowing Junko to brainwash her entire class and turn them into the Ultimate Despair. She later reported Junko as innocent to Kyosuke also. Convinced that he could trust his companions, Kyosuke reluctantly dropped his investigation and too believed Junko to be innocent. However, this cleared Junko's way to allow the Tragedy to occur. Joining the Future Foundation Determined to put an end to the Tragedy, the trio joined the Future Foundation, although Chisa, still brainwashed, was actually infiltrating the organization in order to corrupt it. Kysouke became the vice-leader of the organization and head of the 2nd Division (overseas overall management, including any and all construction of new facilities), while Chisa became the head of the 5th Division (gathering intelligence on the phenomenon of Despair), and Juzo became the head of the 6th Division (controlling the Special Crime Investigation Unit). Kyosuke, Chisa, and Juzo invited Seiko Kimura to join them in their cause, as well as assist in rescuing the survivors of the Killing School Life and apprehending the Remnants of Despair. Class 76th Class 76th is a class batch from Hope's Peak Academy. The only three known members were expelled from the school due to their roles in a bombing incident that took place in the gym. The three known students survived The Tragedy and later joined the Future Foundation. They later become participants in the Final Killing Game. List of Known Students of Class 76th 'Description' School Life Seiko, Ruruka and Sonosuke all attended the same elementary, middle and high school while growing up. The three of them first met when Seiko saved one of two dogs from a car accident. Ruruka and Sonosuke were amazed at how effective her medicine was and Ruruka took a liking to her. They later joined Hope's Peak Academy once they were teenagers. Not much is known about Class 76th, only that Seiko Kimura, Ruruka Ando, and Sonosuke Izayoi were all close friends, Seiko using her talent as the Ultimate Pharmacist to assist Ruruka with whatever she needed. Seiko also met both Nagito Komaeda and Teruteru Hanamura from Class 77-B. Seiko was unable to eat Ruruka's confectioneries because of the medication she was taking. This led Ruruka to use Seiko only for her pharmaceuticals rather than treating her as a proper friend. Seiko later became an enemy of Ruruka and Sonosuke when Nagito Komaeda mistakenly took the wrong drug from the medicine shelf causing Ruruka to take a laxative to put in her confectioneries. At first the judges loved what she had made for her exam but began receiving overwhelming stomach cramps moments after. Ruruka felt that Seiko had betrayed her on purpose and immediately rejected her as a friend, Sonosuke as Ruruka's loyal boyfriend also did the same. When Seiko checked her bag for medicine that could help the judges she discovered a detonator switch, a bag which originally belonged to Nagito but had accidentally been swapped when bumping into each other in the hallway. Ruruka and Seiko accidentally activated the bomb, destroying the gym. All three were expelled from Hope's Peak. Soon after, Kyosuke Munakata reached out to Seiko. During the Tragedy The rest of Class 76th were likely killed during the Tragedy with Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke being the only known survivors. Joining the Future Foundation Seiko joined the Future Foundation, likely due to Kyosuke asking for her assistance. Ruruka and Sonosuke were also recruited and all three of them became heads of separate divisions. It is likely Ruruka and Sonosuke were scouted in the same fashion as Seiko, with Kyosuke reaching out to them compassionately given their unnecessary expulsion. Seiko and Ruruka never reconciled and continued to secretly resent each other. Class 77-A Class 77-A is a batch from Hope's Peak Academy. It is the first half of the Class 77th. There are total of five known students in this class with their fates either being murdered during the events of Zero or killed when the Reserve Course students invaded the main course building. List of Known Students of Class 77-A Student Council The Student Council was an organization created by the Main Course students of Hope's Peak Academy. It is likely that one student was nominated from each class batch however it is unknown which classes many of these students were from, except the Super High School Level Student Council President, Sōshun Murasame, from Class 77-A. These students would meet regularly to address issues of concern while also organizing events and other activities. 'Description' School Life Junko called the student council to a meeting before forcing them to participate in her first mutual killing game, the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. *''Main article, including full information on the student council: Student Council'' Class 77-B Section-B of the Class 77th consisted of 16 known students with aspirations to graduate from Hope's Peak Academy and refine their talents. Their class existed around the time of the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy which had a great impact on their lives. *''Main article, including full information on the class: Class 77-B'' Class 78th Class 78th were scouted by Hope's Peak Academy but were only able to complete one full school year before The Tragedy began, agreeing to confine themselves in the school for as long as necessary. Junko, the Ultimate Despair along with her sister, infiltrated Hope's Peak and organized the Killing School Life, setting her plan in motion after brainwashing the class of their school lives while still confined within the school. *''Main article, including full information on the class: Class 78th'' Unknown There are a number of students whose classes have yet to be identified however they did attend Hope's Peak Academy nonetheless. Unknown Class Students Students mentioned in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Students in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Students in Danganronpa Light Novels and Spinoff Manga Potential Candidates Teruteru's brother and sister were too young to apply to Hope's Peak Academy however were both candidates for the title of Ultimate Escort, Male and Female respectively. Presumably this meant the possibility of them being scouted by Hope's Peak Academy for a position in one of their class batches or elementary school division had they been older. In the mean time they were recruited by multiple restaurants who were interested in putting their talents to good use, earning them a lot of money in the process. Yui Samidare (五月雨 結) was offered a position at Hope's Peak Academy, for proficiency in her jumping ability. However, she declined as she would rather pursue her career as a detective. Elementary School Division A division was made by the school to house young and upcoming talent that would have a chance to enter the Main Course of the Academy once older. Hope's Peak Academy's Elementary School Division consisted of only young and talented children recruited by the school itself, and ran in a similar fashion to the schools Main Course high school. However, the children's success or acceptance into the high school was not guaranteed. These students were known as Li'l Ultimates, or Super Elementary School Level students in the original Japanese. Known Members of the Elementary School Division 'Description' School Life The Elementary School Division was separated into multiple classes, with only the troublemaker class batch being made known. This class consisted of Monaca Towa, Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi and Nagisa Shingetsu. During the Tragedy Unable to graduate from the Elementary School Division due to the Tragedy, these children later became the Warriors of Hope, having been influenced by Junko, their objective was to murder all the adults in Towa City and convert it into a paradise for children. Junior High School Division Similarly to the Elementary Division, Hope's Peak Academy Junior High School Division was created to accept and study only talented adolescents. While some of these students are groomed to enter the Main Course, it is not a guarantee they will be accepted. Students that are in the Junior High School Division are known as Super Junior High School Level. They are mainly featured in Danganronpa: Togami. Known Members of the Junior High School Division Description School Life Little is known about Hope's Peak Junior High School Division aside from that it has enrolled five known students. The most prominent of the five being Takaya Togami and the club known as the Mystr'y Research Society. Before the Tragedy Before the Tragedy, all four of them would be key players in two separate events. Takaya Togami competed in the Legacy Crown Championship. As for the Mystr'y Research Society, they would become underlings of the Ultimate Imposter during the World Domination Proclamation. Their goal was to turn the entirety of the world into locked room mysteries. This was done in order to establish identities outside of the academy upon learning that the school would be closing down. All four would later be murdered during these events by the same killer: Suzuhiko Ootsuki. The Reserve Course Department The Reserve Course Department was created by Hope's Peak Academy to give students without a talent the hope of gaining one through their own school curriculum. It required high tuition fees to enter purely for the purpose of aiding the schools committee in the research of the world's talents in order to create the Ultimate Hope who would amalgamate every talent that had ever attended the school. In reality, the ability to gain a talent from simply being taught a certain curriculum was a falsehood and the Reserve Course was simply an ordinary high school used to acquire extra funding for the Steering Committee's various projects. Category:Hope's Peak Academy's Class Batch